Government of the Netherlands
The Netherlands is currently ruled by Koning Sammuel I of the Netherlands History The Netherlands are a country that has been destined to be found, due to the Trading, Science, Culture, and Languages. the country was refounded after the Falling Of The Islands, the country was given to Samuel Darkwalker, who founded Spain after the Fall, who lost it due to a duel. When a choice Between Russia or Netherlands, Samuel chose Netherlands due to its cultural ideas. Since then, Koning Samuel has been leading the country to be one of the top Leaders in Science, and a minor Military. Royal Family Leader/Ruler: Koning Samuel I of the Netherlands Queen: N/A Crown Prince (heir): N/A Princess: N/A Father: Alfonso Darkwalker Mother: Maria Darkwalker House of Darkwalker Family Head *(1729 - present) Koning Samuel Darkwalker I Of Netherlands Government Prime Minister: Bomani Alexander I Minister of State: Minister of Defence: Ryan Kenway Minister of Welfare: Minister of Finance: Higher Advisor: Lower Advisor: Motto: " Moge God ons in zijn ogen, want wij zijn glorieuze, staan we samen in deze Monarchie " Translation: (May god have us in his eyes, for we are glorious, we stand together in this Monarchy'')'' Regions Commander-In-Chief of the Netherlands: Koning Sammuel I of the Netherlands Regions Held: New Holland Netherlands Indonesia New Guinea Republic of Congo Flanders Liberia Togo Bavarian Lands While the Dutch may of had such a great example of territories in the new world such as New Amsterdam which the British took in August 27, 1664, They have had other colonies such as Dutch Guyana, which grew to be come its own state following the rights of the Netherlands. Relations of other Kings and Queens National Navy Currently, the Dutch do use ships for war, they are Nationalized. Trading boats are required to carry at least 30 cannons for support or pirate attacks, The Dutch currently trade in the Caribbean, Southern Africa, Northern Europe, and Southern Asia. The only 2 regiments that are actually used for war, are the Traditional Dutch ships, Fluyts, they are commonly used for trade, and the First Rates. Flutes are mostly used for trade but most of these boats are now being used in war, as times may get tough. land Military Currently, the Dutch does have a National Military. There are only 4 regiments that are in service,The Blue Guard, who protects important builds and citizens. Also, The Line Infantry, whos job is to follow any general in battle., Also the Holland Guard, who is considered to be the best Dutch Regiment besides the Blue Guard. The Blue guard is considered to be one of the greatest Dutch Infantry. Also, There is one Regiment of Dragoons currently in service. With the resignation of David Kroshbon I of Switzerland, the Dutch have inforced more soldiers into service, with the hopes of being a stronger World Power. With the giving of New Zealand, The Dutch have more men stationed near Austrialia, Flanders, and Netherlands. Religion The Main religion is Catholic, although many immigrants bring in Christain, Orthodox, and Islamic, While this may not be a issue, Netherland does not require a specific religion to be praticed or preached. Currently the biggest religion praticed, or learned would be Catholic, asides from the fact the Ruler is Catholic. Stores Drink n' Check: bar with special dancers. It is in Amsterdam and it is very popular. The owner is Queen Victoria I of Portugal. The important political figure Johnny Goldtimbers, Prime Minister of Great Britain, likes a lot this bar... Dutch News 7/7/1820: - The Netherlands is Refounded from a Restarting and has the same Leader: Koning Sammuel I of Netherlands 7/81820 - 7/25/1820: The Netherlands makes Alliances, trading pacts, and Consulates with Gran Colombia (Tr.Pa), Brethren Coast (Tr.Pa) , Switzerland (Con.), Bavaria, ( Tr.Pa.) Austria (Tr.Pa., All.) and Britain. (Tr.Pa.) ''7/16/1820: - The Atlantic Pact is formed and the former people of the Treatry of Moscow join. '' ''7/26/1820: - The Netherlands, Morocco, Gran Colombia, And France join to Atlantic Pact. '' ''7/27/1820: - Württemberg and Romania are welcomed in to the Atlantic Pact. '' ''7/29/1820: - The Netherlands Supports the Republic of Bavarian Rebels against the Monarchy of Bavaria, War Tensions start to arise with Switzerland, having they supported the Monarchy. '' 8/3/1820: - Netherlands is given the Lands of Bavaria by the Treaty of Karlendijk. Category:Government Category:The Netherlands